The present invention relates to a dimmed headlight for motor vehicles including a reflector whose vertical center section is a partial ellipse and including a light source arranged in the region of the inner focal point of the ellipse, a diaphragm arranged in the reflector to create a dark-light limit line in the transmitted light beam, and an objective power projecting dimmed light beam on the driveway.
In conventional headlights of this kind, the objective is very small in comparison with the dispersion glass of the reflector and when the objective has rectangular shape, its height is extremely small. Light rays reflected from the apex section of the reflector are collected by the objective and form the light beam. However, light rays reflected from the upper section of the ellipsoid reflector which adjoins the apex section do not reach the objective. In addition, the diaphragm stops a part of light rays reflected from the lower half of the reflector.
As a consequence, in prior art reflectors the transmission of light emanating from the light source is impaired and the illumination of the driveway, particularly immediately before the motor vehicle, is inferior.